Otaka
Otaka is an 11-year-old Japanese-American girl with autism who's friends with Mega Man. She appears in the Mega Man anime series. Description Otaka usually wears a yellow sweater and denim jeans, though on occasion she wears a blue sweater and black pants or a green sweater and beige pants. She also sports black hi-tops, lilac socks, and dark red or light pink glasses. She has short brown hair swept behind her back. Personality Otaka is a brainy, quirky young girl who loves to help her father around his shop and code simple programs in C++. She's imaginative and always believes there's a solution to things. However, the things Otaka likes has gotten her bullied by other people. Otaka has learned to ignore these people and continue on with her life. History Otaka was born in Okinawa, Japan, as Danielle Otaka. Her parents, Kirsten Blackwood and Toru Otaka, were involved in the field of robotics. She was the second child they had, the first being Haku, the third being Ami, the fourth being Kenshiro, and the fifth being Samuel. Otaka and her family migrated to Tenma City in southern California when she was 2, so Toru could set up a robot parts shop there. Over the years, Otaka met many people and lived a normal life. For example, in kindergarten, she wrote her own picture book. When she was 7, she tried to ride a bike; she scraped her knee while doing so. She has bad drawing skills since she's never drawn since she was 8. When she was 9, she learned how to code in BASIC. Otaka was 11 when she was present at Rock Light's modification into Mega Man with her family (his battle armor was designed by her father), and she resolved to help the Blue Bomber out during his travels. Otaka has made close friends with a few of the Robot Masters too. Story Mega Man Danielle is introduced as the youngest in the Otaka family, who provide new robotics to Light Labs. She idolizes Mega Man and plays a role in many of his adventures. In the episode "A New Evil Ambition," Otaka is the one who finds out Dr. Cossack is not responsible for the rebelling Robot Masters, and relays the information to Proto Man. In the episode "Proto Man's Trap," her schoolmates Yuuta and Akane Kobayashi are introduced. The three of them direct Mega Man to Tenma City's subway line, where Charge Man is reported to be. Mega Man World Otaka is a playable character. She initially was sent by her parents to deliver robot parts to Light Labs, but she gets caught up in an adventure with Mega Man. Trivia *Otaka goes by the nickname "Kiki." *Otaka is the second human female character in the series, after Kalinka Cossack, and the third female character. The third human female character would be Ami, Otaka's sister. *Otaka means "grand." *Otaka is the first character in the series to have a mental disorder; in this case, autism. *Otaka loves video games. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Otaka Mega Man Shorts Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Konnichiku's creations